The Wings of Crystal
by XnDeadheart
Summary: As the fourth Chronicler had predicted, a new era had begun. However, he never explained what would change. The dragon survivors have been recovered, but many dangers face them as their world grows and changes. Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder grow closer and both struggle with their newfound friends, and a new force has begun to grow in the Convexity. Please R&R and enjoy.


**Wings of Crystal**

 **Prologue**

The hard blackish-purple pressed in, as though weighty with it's darkness. A moan sounded, though it was quickly quieted by the hush fog, then a cough. A small area within the fog seemed to take a form, flowing into rigid shapes to create a small, isolated area. Within it, crumbled buildings appeared, sided with collapsed roads and structures. The design of them, glorious and shining, was silenced by a thick layer of ash. A human-shaped pile of ash shuffled, the thick grey dust sifting off of it, and it yet again coughed. The form then rose, letting the rest of the sickening grey material fall. The human, equipped with various high technology weaponry and armor, was covered in scrapes and cuts. The high density plastic armor was cracked, and the paint had been scuffed of. Holes riddled the shelling and oozed thick, black coagulated blood.

The person sighed, and his eyes flickered with a dull, sad tiredness. The sigh was filled with the emotions and turmoil of a person ready to die, and the eyes seemed empty, as if the fate and hope that had once filled them had died long ago. The human stumbled, a male grunt of pain sounding and a puff of ash as he fell onto his right knee. Tears welled in his eyes, dark with a combination of sorrow and pain. He was done with this. He had failed, and he felt an overwhelming guilt beginning to form like obsidian in his heart. The ash was wetted as tears fell. Why had he tried? He suffered because he had hope. Ever since he had been born, hope was always what harmed him the most. It pushed him onwards, encouraged him, and then it would slowly rip it away, as if his mind were string cheese for it to toy with. More tears fell, and he choked in sadness. He couldn't push his sorrow away. It grew like an abscess, swallowing him whole. He only sought to do what he thought was right. All he did was try to keep the honor and safety of his people, but all he managed to accomplish was have them march off a cliff.

In his display, a slight ringing could be heard. It slowly grew louder, until it had taken his focus away from his sorrow. Tears still staining his eyes, he looked around, searching for the source.

"Did thine not know of where thous't are? You are safe, no need for tears." said a voice, seemingly like a gust of wind, directly to the left of the man.

He whipped his head around, his eyes falling upon a relatively human shape, though the skin was darkened, as though soaked in tar, and various cracks and patterns formed, like something were growing on, or perhaps replacing the skin. The creature's eyes were a dark purple, and it's nails seemed more pointed, more claw-like, than a human's. Slits in it's throat seemed like they, rather than being a wound, were for breathing, evident due to their expansion and compression being in tempo with the creature's breath. They were almost like gills, but evidently they were not for use in water. It had medium to long hair on it's head, though it seemed more disheveled and thin than a normal human. In fact, other than the alien traits and a few minor differences, the man and it looked stunningly similar.

The man's eyes widened in fear, but he spoke quietly through the still growing ringing, that was transforming into sound of whispers and wind. "Who are you?"

The creature smiled, revealing dark yellow teeth that tapered to a point. "I'm am thou. Another version of thou," it stated flatly in it's odd and unusually speak. "I 'tis what thou once could have been."

Despite the incredibly ridiculous claim of this creature, the man had no strength to rebuttal. All he said was, "Why. And how?"

"The default, my dear brother. The very thing we stand in, and the birthplace of all worlds and creatures." The creature looked out towards the edge of the area, seeing the swirling chaos of fog swirling up, and smiled. "You managed to remember who you were past death. Rare, but not a surprise, as copies of us are everywhere, seemingly. Thou art a god, now. A transcendent."

The human took a deep breath, calmed now, at least somewhat, and the creature kneeled down next to the human, sitting with his legs underneath him. A sudden gust of wind blew, seemingly blasting the ash away from the duo and revealing cracked concrete underneath them. What ash fell beyond the limits of the area appeared to vaporize, turning into the fog.

"If I am you, where did you come from, and why are you so different from me?" The man said with a grimace.

The creature chuckled, "I am sure that we could spend eternities comparing our lives and deciding why we are different. I come from your world, but through a different lens of the default." He motioned to the fog, "Infinite universes exist, as the default itself is infinite, and it is the pillar of the multiverse. We are both different interpretations of the same thing."

The human looked down, taking another deep breath. "I simply wish to tell you the basics of what you have become. I am sorry if that frustrates you," the creature stated.

"I just don't understand. No rest, no help. I'm just thrown into this-" he waved his arms around himself, "-and I'm supposed to believe some random alien saying I'm a god?!" The human quickly calmed after his outburst. "At death, I no longer care about logic. Say what you will, I just want rest."

The alien's small smile disappeared, revealing a resting scowl. "Know that the void, and thus time, space, and reality, may be bent or shaped. It will take time, but the more time you spend here, the stronger you will be at it. Also, a unique name should be chosen for you, so that confusion between us will be minimal." At this point, the human realized the whispers had gotten louder. He could hear jumbled words, but it almost sounded like discussion between versions of him. The human pushed the thought from his brain, and the whispers did as well. It was almost as though he had plugged his mental ears. The creature resumed, "Do what you want with other worlds, simply do not interfere with us, nor endanger the safety of the default."

The creature rose to it's feet. "Rest well, my friend. I will be available, if you need me." it said. It's form suddenly sifted into grey ash, falling into a heap where it once stood.

The human sighed, yet again, and lowered himself to the ground, resting his head into the ash below him. It's vile softness called him to dream, but he remained motionless with his eyes closed, stuck in thought. He seemed to remain there for days. Or maybe months. Or perhaps even years. There was no time for him, not any more, anyway.

...

Suddenly, the man's eyes shot open. The edges of the sclera were now a rich purple.

 ** _[immersion song - watch?v=jAuIY58nv_k]_**

A thunderclap echoed, the local area dispersing into the fog of it's surroundings, only to be quickly pushed back, beyond where it had originally remained. As it rushed back, the fog seemed to materialize into objects, forming walls, floors, ceilings, furniture, and many other things. In less than a second an entire cathedral had been built within the fog, constructed of large, dark granite, with flowing and beautiful supports exquisitely carved from a fine, dark wood. Crystals lay inset within the walls of the structure, emanating a slight humming and glowing faintly. Near the center of the massive structure laid the human, now sitting upright upon a massive throne of the same wood and stone as the cathedral. Throughout the cathedral, braziers and torches burst to life, lighting the cathedral with a gloomy but nigh holy light.

Upon the throne, the human leaned forward, head down, and below his breath, he whispered.

"...Sentevir..." The human's form was then engulfed in fog.

 ** _[stop song]_**

 **Sorry it was so short, guys, but it was more to give a small tiny glimpse into what only one of the characters is, so I hope what is there is enjoyable, and hopefully will expand on the later story. Next chapter should be up sometime soon. Have a good day, give someone a hug, and I will see you... well, later.**

 **Oh and here's a list of what to expect...**

 **-Moderate Violence**

 **-Suggestive Themes**

 **-Genres: Local Adventure, Romance, Sci-Fi, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Religious Spirtual.**

 **-Humans in Other Worlds**

 **-Sci-Fi**

 **-Really Complex Science**

 **-Really Complex Ideas**

 **-Gods... Lots of 'em**

 **Disclaimer: Spyro, Cynder, and canon characters and places are not owned by me and belong to their respective owners. I do not own any music in the entire fic. My Characters, places, and ideas are mine. If you want to use something I own, you are welcome (even encouraged), but make sure you give credit where it's due.**

 **-XnDeadheart**


End file.
